You Have No Idea What You've Done
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: You have no idea what you've done. I know exactly what I've done. "Oh, my god. What have I done?" Bree always knew she was a big part of the team, she just never realized how crucial that part was. Not until it's too late... or is it? Alternate ending to "Three Minus Bree"
**Hello there anyone reading this ;) And welcome to my very first fanfic! Hope you'll like it :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lab Rats _or any of the characters._**

* * *

Bree was pacing the lab. _They should be back by now._ She felt her steps quicken as she grew more and more anxious, if she had had her bionics she probably would have been super speeding.

 _My bionics..._

If she would've had them, she wouldn't have been waiting here hopelessly. She would've been with her brothers at the _burning chemical plant_. On second thought they probably would've already been home if she and her super speed had been available. She really started regretting smashing her chip. She had just been furious, and acting on your emotions in a moment like that was not good.

But done was done.

She did no longer have her bionics. No more super speed. No more missions. She was a normal girl now. And that was just what she wanted...right? She just wished her brothers and Mr. Davenport would hurry up and get home. She felt useless! What if something had gone wrong... They hadn't exactly trained much on fire emergencies.

 _No. They'll be here any minute_ _._

It just takes a while longer without her aid. They could handle one mission - _a highly dangerous one involving a five-alarm fire_ \- without her. She was just a part of the team. A _third_ of the team...

 _They can handle it._

You can't ride on a tricycle all life. Someday you have to remove the third wheel and learn that two wheels works as well.

 _They can handle it._

As the time continued to tick by, she got more and more worried. She tried to distract herself...

 _Wonder what Caitlin's up to? When is Julie's sweet sixteen party? Should I ask Theo over for a study session? Will Mr. Davenport let me go to Australia now?_

But to no avail.

 _They really should be back by now!_

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Davenport walked in. _Alone_.

"Mr. Davenport! You're finally back." Bree exclaimed relieved. Mr. Davenport, however, just ignored her and went straight to one of the computer desks. He looked dirty and exhausted. And there was this cold and almost dead expression on his face, which Bree couldn't really interpret. She didn't like that, he was often so easy to read.

He was beaming and talking with a tone of supremacy when he felt brilliant. He was dancing and annoyingly singing when he felt successful or superior. And screaming like a little girl and jumping around like a cartoon character seeing a mouse when he got scared.

But _this_ , this was different. And even though it kind of scared her, she ignored it. He looked physically okay.

Her eyes, full of anticipation, turned towards the exit. But nothing happened. Nobody else came. No Adam. No Chase. _No one_.

"Where are Adam and Chase?" she asked looking at Mr. Davenport again. His face seemed to be made of stone and his hands were curled into fists.

"Mr. Davenport?"

He still ignored her.

"Where are they?" she tried again. His eyes drifted around the room, avoiding her gaze. His face was still cold, but he looked close to tears.

" _Mr. Davenport?_ "

Still no answer.

"Where are my brothers?!" she screamed. Why wasn't he answering her? Why weren't they back yet?

Mr. Davenport sighed heavily, his gaze landed on the floor as he took a moment to collect himself. When he answered his voice was dead.

"They didn't make it."

Those four words erased any relief left in Bree's body.

" _What?_ "

"They didn't make it." Mr. Davenport repeated. "We managed to save everyone. But just as the last worker got out, the whole thing collapsed. Adam and Chase got stuck inside and I couldn't get them out." He turned to face her. There wasn't any emotion left in his face. His eyes were just like the rest of him: cold, hard and dead.

"It's over. _Everything_ 's over. They are gone."

And with those words said, Mr. Davenport turned around and simply walked out of the lab, not even a glance over his shoulder.

 _They are gone._

 _They are gone._

 _They are gone._

The words repeated themselves over and over again inside Bree's head as she tried to understand them. _They were gone?_ No, it's not possible. NO _._ They couldn't be gone. No way. She had tried so hard to get just a little freedom from them, but they had stuck to her like a gum under your shoe. No, they couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible.

She turned towards the exit again. They were just late. Probably playing her some idiotic prank as payback for leaving them alone with Mr. Davenport as their only aid. They would come in any minute.

 _Any minute._

 _Just wait._

 _They will come any second now._

 _Any second._

They didn't.

" _No_..." Bree breathed as reality caught up on her. _They were gone._ They were _gone_ and it was all because of her. If she hadn't smashed her chip. If she had just come along... She could have prevented this!

Her mind traveled back to her conversation with Mr. Davenport just a mere moment after she had destroyed her chip, and thereby destroyed her whole life.

 _"You have no idea what you've done."_

 _"I know_ exactly _what I've done."_

"Oh, my god. What have I done?!"

Her whole world shattered. _What have I done?!_

She collapsed to the floor, the tears already forming floods on her cheeks. They were gone. Her brothers were gone. _Dead._ And it was all. Her. Fault. She had gotten her brothers killed!

She had no idea how long she stayed like that: crying, screaming, begging, and then crying again. But two-three hours later, maybe even four, she heard footsteps approach. Slowly she raised her head. It was Leo.

Something fluttered inside her. A tiny, tiny piece of relief, trying to battle its way through the mountain of sorrow, guilt and pain. _Leo_. She still had Leo.

She looked him over. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks had streaks of tears. He seemed to have to drag himself forward, as if every step took a huge effort and with every third step, a sob tore through his throat... He looked terrible. But probably better than she.

She knew she was a mess. But she didn't care. How could she? Her brothers were gone forever. And to be honest, she didn't care about anything anymore. She was numb.

Leo continued to approach until he was right in front of her, his eyes glued to his feet. He didn't look up, nor did he say anything. He just stood there as she continued to stare. After a while another sob sounded from him as new, fresh tears slowly ran down his cheeks. Bree's sisterly instincts took over as she struggled to her feet. But before she could embrace him, she felt a couple of hard hands on her chest as she was shoved backwards.

Stumbling to not fall again Bree stared at Leo shocked. She didn't know what she had expected, but not that. A hug maybe? Or even some comforting words... It was first now that she realized the coldness in his eyes. That hadn't been there before, had it? Behind the deep pain was something else. _Hatred_.

"How could you?"

His voice was hard. His stare sharp. And even though tears still made its way down his face, this was no longer the broken boy who needed comfort. It was the angry man who had been deeply betrayed.

"How could you, Bree?"

She found herself stepping backwards a little as her name left his lips.

 _Anger_ _. Disgust. Betrayal. Hatred._

"It's all your fault. How could you?"

She backed away some more. Her thoughts were swirling, her words stumbling.

"Bu-but I...They... It wasn't-"

"Wasn't your fault?!" Leo almost screamed now. "Of course it was your fault!"

"No... I didn't... It wasn't-" She was at a total loss of words. Had she really done this? Was she really the one to blame?

"If you hadn't destroyed your chip... If you just had been there..." His voice decreased in volume again as his gaze turned towards the floor. "Why would you do that?"

She didn't even try to say something now. What _could_ she say? He was right, wasn't he?

"You were _super_ human. A hero. Do you know what some people would give to have that? What _I_ would give?" He looked at her again, his brown eyes piercing her.

"If you hadn't-"

He struggled with his words, and decided on another approach. "Do you know _why_ you don't really have practiced on fire missions?"

His question surprised her. _Why?_

"Do you, Bree?" He urged her. And once again the disgust seeped into his voice, as if using her name was a sin.

She felt the tears sting her eyes again. She was losing him too. He hated her...

"No, not really..." she finally said, her voice barely audible.

"Because of you." He said simply. "Because of your speed. There's no need to practice on fire missions because you could probably put out any fire within a second."

He stayed quiet for a moment before continuing.

"But you weren't there. You aren't bionic anymore. And now they are gone."

He then grew angrier, the pain turning to fury. And he advanced on her once again, his face only inches from hers as he spit the words in her face.

"You did this! If it wasn't for you, they would still be here! You let them _die_! They were my brothers! My family! And you killed them!"

Then just as suddenly as he had came he turned around and almost ran out of the lab. She could only stare after him as his words echoed through her head.

 _You did this!_

 _You let them die!_

 _It was your fault!_

 _You killed them!_

"Nooo!" Bree screamed as she slammed her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, it wasn't my fault!"

 _Of course it was your fault!_

"No..." she sobbed heavily as she once again collapsed to the floor, the tears ran down her cheeks.

 _They didn't make it._

 _They are gone._

 _How could you?_

 _You let them die!_

 _You have no idea what you've done._

 _It's over._

 _They are gone._

 _You did this!_

 _You let them die!_

 _You killed them!_

 _How could you?_

 _How could you, Bree?_

"Bree?"

"No..."

 _It was your fault!_

"Bree."

 _You let them die!_

"NO."

"Bree?"

 _You killed them!_

"Nooo!"

"Bree!"

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her. _No! It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to- Please, let me be..._ She tried to get away but the hands were firm, yet still gentle. And then she could hear voices. It was her brothers. Chase and Adam. _Chase and Adam!_

Her eyes flew open and she stared right into the eyes of her little brother, his eyes wide with worry. Behind him was Adam, holding up the door to her capsule, his face equally worried.

"Bree?" Chase asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you were screaming and crying and stuff." Adam said.

Her brothers were there. _Alive_. She was in her capsule. It was night.

 _It was a nightmare..._

It had just been a nightmare. Her brothers were here. They were fine. It had just been a nightmare...

"Oh, my god, you're alive!"

She flung herself forward, into the arms of her brother, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, my god." she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Chase wrapped his arms around his sister and stumbled backwards out of the capsule as his sister continued to sob and apologize into his neck. Then she flung her arm out again and dragged Adam into the embrace too.

"You're alive! You're okay. You're okay..."

Adam sent his brother a confused look, but Chase just returned the gesture. He had no idea either.

"I-I thought... You... You we-were..." Bree tried to say, but the sobs shook her whole body.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Bree." Adam tried to soothe as Chase stroke circles on her back.

"It was just a nightmare." he said, but he could feel his sister shake her head.

"It felt so real."

"But it wasn't. We're fine, see?" Adam said, pulling her away from them so she could see properly.

"It felt so real..." she mumbled again.

Chase wanted to ask what had happened, but he didn't want to upset her again. Not when she finally had calmed down. Whatever it was, it had been bad. Silent tears still slipped down her cheeks. Slowly he reached up and wiped away one.

"It's okay now. It was just a nightmare."

"I'm so sorry." she said for the umpteenth time. "I've messed everything up. I was just angry. I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, too bad it's kind of late, huh?" Adam said, causing his brother to elbow him in the side. "But hey, better late than never, right?" he added.

"It's okay, Bree." Chase said and Adam nodded encouraging, but the tears rose once more in her eyes.

"How? I smashed my chip. And Mr. Davenport can't fix it."

"It's okay. We will figure it out." Chase promised.

"Yeah, don't worry, Bree." Adam agreed as he wrapped his arms around his younger siblings again. Bree sighed tiredly as she leaned against her brothers. Feeling comfort and relief flow through her body as they held her close.

 _We will figure it out._ She repeated in her head. _We will figure it out._

By smashing her chip, she had kicked herself of the team. But they weren't just a team, they were a family.

 _We will figure it out._

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

 **In case you're curious I got inspired to write this by these quotes from the episode ("Three Minus Bree"):**

 **"You have no idea what you've done." -Mr. Davenport**

 **"Adam and I barely made it out alive." -Chase**


End file.
